


Moonswap

by outerink



Series: fusionverse [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fluff? kinda, Fusion, M/M, Multi, Passive Nightmare, introducing the mega baby, some angst too, the baby crew tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerink/pseuds/outerink
Summary: His life wasn’t ideal, but that didn’t mean he hated it.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: fusionverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846840
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	Moonswap

All he could focus on was running away.

Someone behind him was shouting. He couldn’t exactly hear what he was saying, but he could tell that the stranger was trying to get him to stop running. His legs, however, refused to let him slow down. If he was caught it would be game over for not only him but three others as well. That couldn’t happen.

Continuing his sprint, he rushed into the woodlands and hid in some foliage. The footsteps passed by him. It wasn’t until then that he realized that not only one person was chasing him.  _ Seven  _ people were chasing after him.

He summoned his weapon and opened a portal. It was by no means a pretty portal that some others could create, but it was better than nothing. Quickly, he stepped through it and closed it behind him. Hopefully the others wouldn’t have the ability to open portals themselves.

“I doubt they do,” He muttered to himself, amused that he would even consider such a thing.  _ What an odd thought… _

“Moon? Back already?”

‘Moon’ whipped around, startled by the voice behind him. He relaxed, however, when he recognized who had spoken.

“Yep.” He gave a quick nod, pulling the pocket knife out of his pocket, “The townspeople got upset that I stole this. You’d better not lose it, Cross.”

The other snorted, gently grabbing the knife and examining it. “Funny hearing that from someone who has a very,  _ very  _ forgetful component.”

“That wasn’t very nice, Cross!” another voice scolded. Blueberror must have approached them at some point, seeing as how he was now standing behind Cross and facing Moon.

“You know it’s true, though!”

Jokingly, Moon fell silent for a moment before faking confusion, “What were we talking about again?”

“Moon,” Blueberror perked up, “Did you get it?!  _ Did you?!” _

Oh, that’s something he had forgotten about. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few packs of taco mix. Right away, the other’s expression brightened.

“Thank you!” He said, snatching it out of his hands and grinning, “I’m going to make you two the best meal you’ve ever eaten!”

Cross began to lead the way back home, “You say that every time.”

“‘Course I do! I get better and better at making tacos by the day, thank you very much!”

Moon laughed to himself, a small smile remaining on his features once he finished. Even if running away had exhausted him, his friends’ reactions always made everything worth it. 

Although they moved universes often, they had been staying in a small and abandoned one that was once called “Journeyfell.” Fortunately for them, Frisk had already freed monsterkind by the time they arrived. They gladly took advantage of the opportunity and were now living in a small house in the woods that was probably a pretty nice cottage at some point. 

Their ‘house’ was a mess, but no one really cared. It could be difficult to sleep when there was constantly rain leaking through holes in the ceiling but the group got used to it after some time. Blueberror made sure they cleaned the house every single day and wouldn’t let them rest until their messes were cleaned up. 

Cross pushed the door open as far as it  _ could.  _ Even then, they still had to squeeze through a tiny crack before closing the door and locking it behind them. They really had to fix it at some point. 

The house itself was of decent size for three people. There were two rooms, a small kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, and a  _ tiny  _ storage room. Cross was most comfortable sleeping on the couch while the others slept on beds in the other rooms. 

As soon as he entered the house, Blueberror rushed over to the kitchen. Cross and Moon took a seat on the sofa and turned on the small television. Some multiversal-wide news station was playing.

“The news? There’s nothing better for you to watch?” Blueberror seemed surprised that they were actually  _ watching  _ it. 

Moon shrugged, “Not like we have a decision, anyways. The remote’s still broken.”

“Oh, right.” The other sighed then gasped, pointing at the screen, “Look!”

Cross and Moon turned their attention back on the television, only to pause. A familiar face was on the screen, one that made Moon glower.

“...no one has seen a trace of him in  _ years!  _ We all just want him to come home already. I miss him, even if I know it was partially my fault that he ran away…”

“Only partially?” 

Cross was scowling now as well. Blueberror, on the other hand, had stopped cooking and glared at the television wordlessly. 

“If you could say one something to him, what would it be?”

“That I’m sorry,” the skeleton on the television turned to the camera now, holding the microphone up with tears pouring out of his eyes, “Nightmare, if you’re watching this,  _ please  _ come home! Things haven’t been the same without you!”

“Why? Is it because you can’t watch as I get hurt anymore?!” Moon’s shout startled the others. He took a deep breath once he realized how loud he had been. 

Cross got up and pulled the other into a hug, “Calm down, Moon. You don’t want to accidentally unfuse again, do you?”

“No…” He melted into the other’s embrace.

Blueberror giggled, “I think we’ve finally tamed the beast!”

“Shut up,” Moon mumbled into the other’s shoulder.

The ‘fluffy’ skeleton couldn’t help but chuckle, silently deciding to tease him as well, “Fusions are always so moody!”

“Well, it’s not much of a surprise,” Blueberror continued to make dinner as he spoke, “Error, Ink, and Nightmare… their destiny was to be a moody icon!”

Moon groaned. That’s right. Moon, short for Moonlight, the short skeleton who had gotten away with pranking far too many people, was a fusion between the embodiment of negativity, a destroyer, and a Multiversal guardian.

His backstory was long and confusing which is exactly why he preferred to keep it private. Not everyone had to know everything about his- about  _ their-  _ lives.

Blueberror and Cross, however, knew the entire story. Blueberror was one of Error’s best friends while Cross was just another person running away from the golden rampage known as Dream.

Nightmare ran away and apparently, after convincing himself that the apples could help him find his brother, Dream ate the positivity apples. If it wasn’t for Nightmare bringing an apple with him before he ran away, all negativity would be gone forever. This doesn’t mean that the balance is perfect, though. As a matter of fact, it’s the worst it’s been at in a long time.

“I can’t believe he’s still trying to track him down after a full century,” Moon whined, pushing Cross away and flopping onto the sofa, “Hopefully he realizes that it’s too late. He’s messed up too badly.”

Cross and Blueberror exchanged glances while the other wasn’t looking. Suddenly, the mood in the room was very tense. No one spoke until Moon glared at them.

“You do realize that I can still read your emotions,  _ right?” _

“...While we were in Lucidswap getting the new silverware we saw part of his team,” Cross crossed his arms.

This caught the fusion’s attention, “What?”

“At first, we didn’t believe it. There was an Underswap Sans… one that isn’t glitched… that was there looking around. He was asking people if they had seen Nightmare.”

“The frick? Why?”

Blueberror shrugged, “We don’t know! I wanted to go up and ask him, but Cross wouldn’t let me!”

“Of course I wouldn’t! Why would I let you, someone considered to be suspicious in Dream’s eyes, potentially blow our cover?” 

“I wouldn’t!”

Moon shrugged, “It’s not like you’re the smartest either, Cross.”

“One third of you isn’t the smartest!”

“Geez, you must really be salty to still be mad at Ink for pranking you  **_years_ ** _ ago.” _

Cross glared at him. Moon couldn’t hold in his laughter and tried to cover his mouth. Of course he failed and burst out laughing, snorting and hitting the sofa every few moments.

The last time they had unfused, Cross and Blueberror wanted to hang out with them. Ink, being the asshole he is, pranked him by giving him ‘chocolate.’ In reality, it was just melted brown crayons that  _ looked  _ like chocolate. 

Much to their surprise, Blueberror laughed as well. When Cross was about to point this out, the glitchy skeleton quickly changed the topic.

“Tacos are ready!” He grinned, “You two are going to really like them! They taste even better than they usually taste, which is saying a lot because I’m a magnificent cook!”

Hesitantly, the other two grabbed a taco and took a bite into it. Surprisingly, it  _ was  _ really good.

They watched the news together while they ate. The entire group nearly choked when a particularly horrible picture of Dream was shown on screen. Honestly the skeleton hadn’t changed much, although he was a little taller now and his aura was much stronger.

Most of the news was boring, though. There was an announcement on some winner of a thousand dollars, although the Mettaton that  _ did  _ win never showed up and left the Alphys standing there awkwardly. Apparently Dream and the others planned on making Underfell a happier place, although the mere thought alone made Moon snicker. 

The most interesting part that night was a part dedicated to conspiracy theories. The host, a Sans who called himself Razz, told people about conspiracy theories people had. This wasn’t what made it amusing. The funny part was that Ink, Error,  _ and  _ Nightmare’s pictures were shown on screen with a large “MISSING” written underneath them. According to Razz, people believed that someone could have killed them long ago which is why the Multiverse was in the state it was in now.

By the end of the section, the entire group was practically dying of laughter. People came up with the oddest stories.

When it got dark inside, everyone got ready for bed. Moon, however, stayed up for hours restlessly. Nightmare ran away from Dream once he realized that he favored the abusive villagers over him. Part of the last letter he left for him said the words “please don’t look for me,” so why wasn’t his ‘brother’ respecting that?

“Why  _ would _ he respect that?” He asked himself, looking wistfully at his bracelet. Once upon a time, it had been a best friend bracelet. Dream had the matching piece. Even if he had done bad things, Nightmare still missed the good times they shared.

“Calm down, Moon,” He mumbled under his breath, grabbing one of the stuffed animals Blueberror insisted he had. He would never admit it, but Blueberror was right: they  _ did  _ help him a lot.

With a deep breath, he peaked out of the window. The actual moon was high in the sky, shining down onto their home. Even though the sight was relaxing, his mixed emotions made it difficult. 

He’s anxious yet worried at the same time. What felt like two pairs of arms wrapped around his waist, but they were invisible. Regardless, he relaxed into the embrace and flopped onto his bed dramatically again.

Even if he hated constantly running from someone who he used to be so close to, that didn’t mean he hated everything about his life now. He had the opportunity to fuse, and make good friends, and just enjoy his life in general. 

So, if someone asked if he would run away again, he would have to say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> no characters belong to me except moon!  
> anyways yeah... was bored so have the MEGA baby. no, not even, he’s the ULTIMATE baby.  
> do you guys want me to write more of him? i kinda want to, not gonna lie. i love my fusions...  
> my tumblr: outerink


End file.
